


Learning how to Live

by Pinepickled



Series: Natsume is learning [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Anxiety, Complicated Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am not naming all the characters, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No editing we just live like that, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Tags May Change, We wildin out here, Youkai, kind of, thinking about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Natsume is tired of being alone in his fear and tired of fearing that people will leave him.  It's time to put his big girl pants on, and start talking things out, no matter how uncomfortable he may be.  From exorcists to regular old friends, nobody is getting out of Growing Up.
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi, Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi, Matoba Seiji/Natsume Takashi, Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi, Natsume Takashi/Taki Tooru/Tanuma Kaname, Natsume Takashi/Tanuma Kaname, Taki Tooru/Natsume Takashi
Series: Natsume is learning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Learning how to Live

Takashi came to the realization while laying down at home. Nyanko-Sensei was laying next to the heater, and as though suddenly stricken with common sense, Takashi turned to his companion and said, "I can't keep doing this, Nyanko-Sensei." The ancient spirit, in an unusually patient mood, simply cocked his head for Takashi to go on.

"Taki and Tanuma are going to get seriously hurt if I don't do something. I need a plan, Nyanko-Sensei, but I don't know where to start." Nyanko-Sensei knew that the sensitive boy regularly worried about his two persistent friends, often taking the route of telling them to stay out of it, and hoping (futilely) that they would listen. Madara wished he could tell Takashi just how lucky he was to have loyal friends who would not abandon him in times of uncertainty, where they could easily be hurt by youkai that are going after Natsume. Reiko did not have such friends, and many times it nearly cost her life. Not for youkai reasons, but rather from loneliness. 

Humans are so fragile, yet they break so rarely. Madara thought, briefly remembering his old friend, They abandon their kind, outcast, and ridicule, and then blame others for their shortcomings when their cruelty results in a loss of life. Hopefully, this young and foolish human will learn from the mistakes of his brood. Finally, the spirit gave his opinion.

"They are good friends, Natsume. Bringing them into this world is not a bad idea, and I can keep a close eye on both of them. I would give them sight first, just a little bit of your power so they can see what you fear. It's a good thing, a good and rare thing to have friends, Natsume. No youkai can hurt you so much as being alone can and will." Takashi stared at his Sensei for a good, long time, contemplating his words. They were a stark contrast to the usual, frankly annoying dismissals of his problems. It was as though the youkai had seen and known, and was trying to help Natsume like a real sensei. 

Taking a deep breath, Takashi got up, intending to go downstairs. He knew he was lucky to have such caring guardians who constantly worried about his whereabouts and such, but he would be gone for a good portion of the upcoming weeks and needed to reassure them beforehand. 

Nyanko-Sensei got up to follow him, pleased that this young boy, once so terrified of the weakest youkai, who could only dream of telling another person of his problems, was now actively trying to build relationships in a world that shaped him from the day he was born. As Natsume explained that he was planning to stay out late for the next couple of days, Madara could almost hear Reiko's ringing laughter as she built her Empire of Names, dancing through the woods as though to distract people from the sadness twinged at the end of her very being.

Natsume was growing up, and it was about time that Madara stepped up and shared his knowledge. This scared child would not stay a child forever, after all. The least the ancient being could do is to teach him how to be strong enough to ward off nosy exorcists who were only after power and vengeance. Natsume could be more powerful than all of them, and it will be glorious to see Matoba's pretentious face contorted with confusion at this mini-god who was kinder than he could ever hope to be. 

(At least, that was what Madara would tell himself rather than the fact that he simply wanted to see his surrogate child grow.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the choppy writing, I am still learning! Suggestions/headcanons/criticism is welcomed! Comments literally keep me alive! If you comment, I will literally love you.
> 
> No writing schedule, I ain't good with that. Please enjoy! No fact-checking btw we just Wildin out here.


End file.
